The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially known as a garden-type Chrysanthemum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Yomia’.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. and Alva, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new garden-type Chrysanthemum cultivars having inflorescences with desirable inflorescence forms, attractive floret colors and good garden performance.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross-pollination made in 2001 in Salinas, Calif., of two unnamed proprietary selections of Chrysanthemum×morifolium, not patented. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. in November, 2002. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable inflorescence form, attractive floret coloration and good garden performance.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cutting in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. since January, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.